Necromancer quest
The Necromancer quest sees you fighting Maugneshaagar for The Great Dagger of Glaurgnaa. For more information on the quest branch in general, see the quest article. Levels Random monsters on this Quest are generated with the following frequencies: *96/175 (55%) mongbat *24/175 (14%) random i *24/175 (14%) nupperibo *6/175 (3%) random B *1/7 (14%) normal random monster The Tower of the Dark Lord .LLLLLLLL...............................C................................... ...LLLLLLLL..........................C.C.CCC................................ ....LLLLLLLLLL.........................C..CCCC.............................. ......LLLLLLLLLL......LLLLLLLLLLLLLL........CC...............CCCCC.......... .....LLLLLLLLLLLLLL...L|----------|L.......CCCC............CCC...CC......... .........LLLLLLLLLLLLLL|..........|LLLL...CCCCCC..........CCC.....CCC....... ..............LLLLLL|--|..........|--|L...C...............CC...^....CC...... ..........LLLLLL>..L|................|...CCC...............CC......CC....... ............LLL....L|....\...........S.....CCC............CCCC....C......... .............LLL...L|................|..................C.CCCCC.CCC......... ..............LLL..L|--|..........|--|L...CC...........CCCCCCC.............. ...................LLLL|..........|LLLL...CCCCC.........C...CCC............. ......................L|----------|L.........CCCCC......C...C............... ......................LLLLLLLLLLLLLL..........CC............................ .........................................CCC..................C............. ................................C....C.....CCC.............................. ...........................CCCC........CCCCC................................ ..............................C....CCCC..................................... ......................CCC................................................... ............................................................................ The two-way magic portal back to the Dungeons of Doom is at the marked point. The Dark Lord occupies the throne, with a chest next to him; there are eight embalmers distributed through the Tower. Throughout the level are six mongbats, one nupperibo, five random B, and 2 random i. The entire level is no-teleport and has undiggable walls and floor. Upper filler level This is an "ordinary" room-and-corridor level, with six rooms; four mongbats and four random i; nine random objects; and four random traps. The Lair of Maugneshaagar ..... ......... ............. ............ ................. .............. ....................... ...CC.. ................. ....................... ....C.......C ..L...L..LLL..... ...................... .............. LLL.......LLL..... .................... ......L..L..... ...................L ..................... ............L..CC................L..L .................. .............. .................L .................. ....L..L..... ......C.C.......L .............. ........L.. ..CCC... CCC.... ........... ... ..... .C.C..C....C........ ........ ... .C..CCC...C......... --S-- .... ........................ ..... ......C.C............ .... .................. ........ Randomly placed on the level are ten mongbats, three random B, eight nupperibo, seven blood imps, and five random i; and fifteen random objects. There are nine spiked pits, one magic trap, and three dart traps, located randomly about the level. The level has undiggable walls and floor. Teleportation is permitted. Lower filler level(s) These are "ordinary" room-and-corridor levels, with six rooms; two mongbats and five random i; nine random objects; and four random traps. Maugneshaagar's Dungeon ------------- ------------- |...........| |...........| -------|...........-------------------...........| |......S...........|..|..|..|..|..|..|...........| |......|...........|..|..|..|..|..|..|...........| |......|...........--+--+--+--+--+--+-...........| --S----|...........S.................+...........| |......|...........--+--+--+--+--+--+-...........| |..._..|...........|..|..|..|..|..|..|...........| |......|...........|..|..|..|..|..|..|...........| -------|...........-------------------...........| |...........| |...........| ------------- ------------- Maugneshaagar, with the Bell of Opening and the Great Dagger of Glaurgnaa , occupies the unaligned altar (the room being considered an abandoned temple). The small cells have the following (peaceful) occupants, from left to right: top row, empty, a rogue called Pug, a gnomish wizard, empty, empty, and an owlbear; bottom row, a wizard called Newt, a prisoner, empty, another prisoner (asleep), a Grey-elf, and a hill giant. The hostile monsters in the dungeon are placed randomly: four mongbats, nine random &, eight nupperibo, and seven blood imps. There are fourteen random objects, and six random traps. The Dungeon has undiggable walls; teleportation is permitted. Messages Entry First time: You are suddenly surrounded by stinking mists. Ah! The smell of home! However, things are not the same as when you were last here. You hear demoniac cackling from all around, and the dry, rustling flap of leathery wings. You know the Dark Lord would never allow such creatures to approach the tower... unless something were dreadfully wrong! Next time: Once again, you are back at the Tower of the Dark Lord. If already rejected twice due to bad alignment: You are back at the Tower of the Dark Lord. You have an odd feeling this may be the last time you ever come here. Quest guardians If #chatting before the quest is complete: "Would you happen to have some eye of newt in that overstuffed pack, ?" "Ah, the spell to create the magic portal worked. Outstanding!" "Hurry! The Dark Lord may not survive that casting of the portal spell!!" "We must strive to destroy that bloodless demon, or all is lost." "I, too, will venture into the world, because Maugneshaagar is but one of many demons to be vanquished." If #chatting after the quest is complete: "Would you happen to have some eye of newt in that overstuffed pack, ?" "Ah, the spell to create the magic portal worked. Outstanding!" "I, too, will venture into the world, because Maugneshaagar was but one of many demons to be vanquished." "Yes! I have been rostered the graveyard shift this week!" "I wonder how Doctor Frankenstein's work progresses?" Quest leader When you first meet your quest leader: "Come closer, , for my voice falters in my old age. Yes, I see that you have come a long way since you went out into the world, leaving the confines of this tower. However, I must first determine if you have all of the skills required to take on the task I require of you." When you return, having been rejected due to lack of experience: "Well, , you have returned. Perhaps you are now ready..." This message is not currently used: "This is getting tedious, , but perseverance is a sign of a true mage. I certainly hope that you are truly ready this time!" When you are expelled from the quest for having failed the alignment test seven times: "You fool, ! Why did I waste all of those years teaching you the dark arts? Get out of here! I shall find another." When being rejected due to lack of experience: "Alas, , you have not yet shown your proficiency as a worthy spellcaster. As a , you would surely be overcome in the challenge ahead. Go, now, expand your horizons, and return when you have attained renown as a Ghoul Master." When being rejected due to having worse than pious alignment: "You amaze me, ! How many times did I tell you that sorcery requires care. maintain the balance of darkness within oneself, lest one leave it in ruins and simplify the task of Maugneshaagar. "You must go back and show your worthiness. Do not return until you are truly ready for this quest. May Gothuulbe guide you in this task." When finally assigned the quest: "Yes, , you truly are ready for this dire task. Listen, carefully, for what I tell you now will be of vital importance. "Since you left us to hone your skills in the world, we unexpectedly came under attack by the forces of Maugneshaagar. As you know, we thought Maugneshaagar had perished at the end of the last age, but, alas, this was not the case. "Maugneshaagar sent an army of abominations against us. Among them was a minion, mindless and ensorcelled, and thus, in the confusion, it was able to penetrate our defenses. Alas, this creature has stolen the Great Dagger of Glaurgnaa and I fear it has delivered the Great Dagger of Glaurgnaa to Maugneshaagar. "You must travel to the Lair of Maugneshaagar, and within its dungeons, find and overcome Maugneshaagar, and return the Great Dagger of Glaurgnaa to me. "Go now, with Gothuulbe, and return freedom to our tower." Encouragement If you subsequently chat to your quest leader, you are encouraged: "Beware, for Maugneshaagar is immune to most magical attacks." "To enter the Lair of Maugneshaagar you must pass many traps." "Maugneshaagar may be vulnerable to physical attacks." "Gothuulbe will come to your aid when you call." "You must utterly destroy Maugneshaagar. He will pursue you otherwise." "The Great Dagger of Glaurgnaa is a mighty artifact. With it you can destroy Maugneshaagar." "Go forth with the blessings of Gothuulbe." "I will have my embalmers watch for your return." "Feel free to take any items in that chest that might aid you." "You will know when the Great Dagger of Glaurgnaa is near. Proceed with care!" Locate and goal levels When first entering the locate level: Wisps of dark mist swirl nearby. You feel that Maugneshaagar's lair is close. When returning: You believe that you may once again invade the Lair of Maugneshaagar. When first entering the goal level: You feel your mentor's presence; perhaps the Great Dagger of Glaurgnaa is nearby. When returning: The aura of the Great Dagger of Glaurgnaa tingles at the edge of your perception. Quest nemesis When first encountering the quest nemesis: "Ah, I recognize you, . So, the Dark Lord has sent you to steal the Great Dagger of Glaurgnaa from me, hmmm? Well, the Dark Lord is a fool to send such a mental weakling against me. "Your destruction, however, should make for good sport. In the end, you shall beg me to kill you!" Upon further meetings: "How nice of you to return, ! I enjoyed our last meeting. Are you still hungry for more pain? "Come! Your soul, like the Great Dagger of Glaurgnaa , shall soon be mine to command." And on the 4th and subsequent meetings: "I'm sure that your perseverance shall be the subject of innumerable ballads, but you shall not be around to hear them, I fear!" When you have the Great Dagger of Glaurgnaa , but Maugneshaagar is still alive: "Thief! The Great Dagger of Glaurgnaa belongs to me, now. I shall feed your living flesh to my minions." Discouragement Maugneshaagar will occasionally utter maledictions: "Your puny powers are no match for me, fool!" "When you are defeated, your torment will last for a thousand years." "After your downfall, , I shall devour the Dark Lord for dessert!" "Are you ready yet to beg for mercy? I could be lenient..." "Your soul shall join the enslaved multitude I command!" "Your lack of will is evident, and you shall die as a result." "Your faith in Gothuulbe is for naught! Come, submit to me now!" "A mere is nothing compared to my skill!" "So, you are the best hope of the Dark Lord? How droll." "Feel my power, Necromancer! My victory is imminent!" Victory When picking up your quest artifact: As you touch the Great Dagger of Glaurgnaa, its comforting power infuses you with new energy. Although you yearn to use the Great Dagger of Glaurgnaa to attack the Wizard of Yendor, you know you must return it to its rightful owner, the Dark Lord. When killing the nemesis: Maugneshaagar croaks out, as his body begins to shrivel up: I shall haunt your progress until the end of time. A thousand curses on you and the Dark Lord. Then, the body bursts into a cloud of choking dust, and blows away. When returning to your quest leader: The Dark Lord notices the Great Dagger of Glaurgnaa in your possession, beams at you and says: I knew you could defeat Maugneshaagar and retrieve the Great Dagger of Glaurgnaa . We shall never forget this brave service. Take the Great Dagger of Glaurgnaa with you in your quest for the Amulet of Yendor. I can sense that it has attuned its dark mind to you already. May Gothuulbe guide you in your quest, and keep you from harm. When subsequently throwing the Great Dagger of Glaurgnaa to the Dark Lord: The Dark Lord handles the Great Dagger of Glaurgnaa for a moment, then looks at you. "You are the keeper of the Great Dagger of Glaurgnaa now. It is time to resume your search for the Amulet. The Dungeons of Doom await your return through the magic portal which brought you here." Post-quest When talking to the Dark Lord after the quest: "Come near, my , and share your adventures with me. So, have you succeeded in your quest for the Amulet of Yendor?" When talking to the Dark Lord after getting the Amulet: "Congratulations, . I always knew that if anyone could succeed in defeating the Wizard of Yendor and his minions, it would be you. "Go now, and take the Amulet to the astral plane. Once there, present the Amulet on the altar of Gothuulbe. Along the way you shall pass through the four elemental planes. These planes are like nothing you have ever experienced before, so be prepared! "For this you were born, ! I am very proud of you." Category:SLASH'EM quests